Le plombier
by styvane
Summary: Un petit problème de tuyauterie ?


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

L'histoire si.

* * *

**POV Harry**

Je rentrais du ministère, il n'était pas loin de 18 heures et comme d'habitude j'étais en retard d'une bonne demi-heure. Drago, avec qui je vivais depuis 3 ans, m'en faisait toujours le reproche me disant encore et encore qu'un jour je finirais par dormir dans mon bureau.

Je me dépêchais, car un petit problème de tuyauterie survenu le matin même, nécessitait la venue d'un plombier et si je ne me trompais pas, celui-ci devait déjà attendre devant la porte que je lui ouvre.

Effectivement il était là, adossé contre le mur, sa caisse à outil posée sur le perron et lui divinement vêtu d'une combinaison de travail bleue légèrement moulante.

Après les salutations d'usages et des excuses pour l'attente, je le faisais entrer et lui indiquait la cuisine.

Je le suivais de très près, ne pouvant m'empêcher de reluquer son petit cul enserré qui se dandinait au rythme de ses pas. Il se retourna brusquement et me parla. Gêné d'être surpris en plein matage de postérieur, je rougis en lui demandant de répéter.

- J'aimerais voir votre tuyau.

- Hein !

- La fuite, insista-t-il affichant un sourire charmeur.

Je me dépêchais de lui montrer les portes, derrières lesquelles se cachaient les écoulements de l'évier, me permettant ainsi de cacher les rougeurs que ses insinuations avaient fait apparaître.

Je me décalais un peu et le regardais se pencher pour examiner la fuite, après quelques vérifications il ressortit l'air désolé.

- Il va falloir tout changer mon bon Monsieur, votre tuyauterie est usagée.

- Ah ! C'est à ce point.

- Oui et je redoute que tout le reste de l'installation soit dans le même état.

- Mince, soupirais-je. Et cela va me coûter cher ?

- Ça va être long pour tout changer, la maison est vieille il faut tout remettre aux normes. Je dirais dans les 300 Gallions environ.

- Tant que cela ?

- En utilisant des matériaux bas de gamme, oui.

- Je n'aurai jamais cette somme, comment vais-je faire ?

- Vous savez il y a des possibilités d'arrangement.

- Je pourrai vous payer en plusieurs fois ? Fais-je ravi.

- Non, mais vous pouvez me payer autrement, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Il en est hors de question, pour qui me prenez-vous ? M'exclamais-je outré.

- Tant pis, je vous bidouille la fuite et au revoir.

- Mais j'ai besoin de … mes tuyaux !

- Prêtez moi le vôtre, dit-il le regard déviant sur mon entrejambe.

- Je suis avec quelqu'un et je suis fidèle.

- Et moi je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Sur ce, il fouilla dans sa caisse à outils, en sorti une grosse clé et il se glissa sous l'évier. À peine 5 minutes plus tard, il ressortait et reposait sa clé à sa place. Je n'avais cessé de peser le pour et le contre, prenant sa proposition de plus en plus comme l'unique solution pour résoudre mon problème de plomberie. Je me tordais les mains, hésitant entre lui dire oui et passer à la casserole ou refuser et risquer une inondation.

Il me regarda comprenant le doute qui me taraudait, je le regardais à mon tour, le jugeant sur son allure.

Il était plutôt pas mal, loin des clichés du vieux bedonnant à qui l'on voyait la raie des fesses lorsqu'il se baissait. Il était même plutôt canon et la tache de graisse qu'il s'était faîte sur la joue le rendait totalement sexy. Je lui souris et il s'approcha de moi prenant sûrement cela pour une invitation muette.

Je reculais légèrement pour me retrouver acculé contre la table. Il se pressa contre moi et fit courir son doigt sur mon bras jusqu'à mon épaule. Je frissonnais d'anticipation, sachant parfaitement que maintenant je ne pourrais plus reculer.

Sa main coula sur mon torse et s'arrêta pour se glisser sous mon tee-shirt. Elle était froide et pourtant je sentais une douce chaleur traîtresse m'envahir et me faire me sentir étrangement bien.

Il baissa le zip de sa fermeture éclair et libera son torse de son bleu de travail, à peine sale. Il portait dessous un tee-shirt moulant, ne laissant aucun doute sur la musculature bien développée de ses abdominaux. Il prit ma main et la posa sur son torse, l'initiant à un doux va et vient allant parfois au-delà de son buste et se perdant sur la bosse bien présente à son entre jambe.

Je rougissais de le sentir très en forme, je savais que bientôt il serait en moi et j'en avais presque honte.

Il me retira mon maillot et sa bouche attrapa un de mes tétons, qu'il suçota avidement. Pris au dépourvu je gémissais presque malgré moi, il s'attaqua à l'autre et sa main descendit dans mon pantalon.

J'étais excité, coincé entre la table et un dépravé qui savait particulièrement bien se servir de sa langue.

Sa main glissa sur mon sexe et l'emprisonna brutalement, un cri m'échappa et il commença à s'activer, me masturbant sans égard pour mes jambes flageolantes qui menaçaient de me lâcher d'un instant à l'autre.

Il stoppa le va et viens et finit de me retirer mes chaussures, mon pantalon et mon caleçon avant de m'aider à m'asseoir sur la table.

Il me lécha le nombril, tandis que ses mains écartaient mes cuisses. Sa tête descendit entre celles-ci et il en embrassa l'intérieur me faisant gémir à nouveau. Il avait trouvé mon point faible, il suçotait ma peau et je voyais des étoiles, ma respiration s'accélérait et j'étais presque au bord de l'apoplexie. Il délaissa ensuite mes cuisses et embrassa ma queue, de sa base jusqu'à mon gland et l'engloutit en une fois. Il fit quelques allés et retours, caressant mes testicules au passage et s'arrêta juste avant que je ne vienne dans sa bouche.

Il me laissa en plan le temps de finir de se déshabiller et il me rejoignit en grimpant à son tour sur la table. À quatre pattes au-dessus de moi, il me dominait et j'aimais cela, je n'avais jamais eu l'étoffe d'un prédateur et Drago m'avait toujours raillé à ce sujet, moi le sauveur du monde sorcier était soumis au pieu.

Il me releva tant bien que mal et s'allongea à ma place, un peu perturbé par cette façon de faire peu habituelle pour moi, j'hésitais entre descendre de la table ou lui demander ce que je devais faire.

Comprenant mon hésitation, il m'attira à lui et me fit le chevaucher. Assis sur ses cuisses, je regardais nos deux sexes se toucher et je tentais de ne pas fermer les yeux face au plaisir que cela me procurait. Je voyais ses yeux à lui emplis de désir pour moi et je sus alors quoi faire. Je me positionnais sur son membre, écartais mes fesses de mes mains tremblantes d'appréhension et il guida son sexe face à mon intimité. Je redescendais lentement, le sentant s'enfoncer en moi petit à petit. J'aimais vraiment cette sensation de se sentir rempli et désiré et je ne comprenais pas que l'on aime autant être dominant, ils loupaient vraiment quelque chose, il faudrait que j'en parle à Drago un de ces jours.

J'étais presque assis sur lui quand il donna un dernier coup de rein, m'empalant d'un coup. Je retenais un cri qui trahirait la légère douleur que je ressentais à ce moment-là, chose que ne savait pas les dominants ou qu'ils préféraient omettre et qu'il faudrait que je taise à Drago si j'espérais qu'un jour il se laisse faire.

Je remuais légèrement pour m'habituer à sa présence quand je le sentis impatient et qu'il commença à donner une ruade. Mes deux mains sur son torse je m'appuyais légèrement sur lui pour m'aider à me soulever, le désir ressentit me sciait les jambes et j'avais du mal à compter sur elles pour me surélever.

Après trois ou quatre empalements dévastateurs, je me retrouvais plaqué sur la table à nouveau.

J'écartais les cuisses au maximum pour lui laisser toute la place nécessaire. Il mit ses deux mains de part et d'autre de ma tête et me pilonna sans scrupule, il en voulait pour son argent, il allait être servit. Après m'avoir sauvagement baisé, il se dégagea de moi et me retourna en position de levrette, appuyé contre la table. Ma positon préférée. Je le sentis se coucher sur moi tandis que sa main se glissait entre mes fesses, guidant sa queue en moi. Il m'agrippa par la taille et m'asséna de violents coups de rein me faisant presque décoller du sol tant il semblait s'acharner. Après quelques râles pour lui et des gémissements qui ont dû alerter tout le voisinage pour moi, il se déchargea en moi avant de s'écrouler, en sueur, sur mon dos. J'ai joui moi aussi, quand exactement je ne le sais pas, ou plus. Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de plaisir auparavant et je maintiens qu'être dominé et bien mieux que d'être dominant.

Il se retire de moi et me retourne contre lui, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il daigne enfin m'embrasser.

Nos souffles sont erratiques et mon cœur tente de battre un record du monde.

Face à moi, je vois la caisse à outil et son unique clé, à molette je crois, j'ai jamais été doué pour le bricolage. Je ris pour moi-même et j'enserre un peu plus l'homme contre moi.

- Alors, demandais je, j'ai suffisamment donné de ma personne pour régler mon problème de tuyauterie ?

- Quel problème ? Me dit-il en caressant mon sexe.

- Pas celui-là en tout cas, fais-je lui rendant son compliment. La semaine prochaine il faudra que j'appelle le carreleur, les tommettes se décèlent.

- Je croyais que tu préfèrerais appeler le chauffagiste.

- On est en été Drago, gardons le pour cet hiver.

- Il faudra que je me trouve une tenue adéquate.

- J'aime beaucoup cette combinaison moulante, garde là.

- Hum, je ne suis pas sûr que le bleu me sied vraiment.

- Tu étais à croquer.

- Merci.

- J'aimerais bien jouer un rôle un jour moi aussi.

- Tu en joues un mon ange.

- Je suis toujours le pauvre client abusé.

- Et tu as été formidable, comme toujours.

- Et toi en forme.

- Je t'aime mon amour.

- Moi aussi mon ange.

Fin.


End file.
